Opportunity
by AwakeningEden
Summary: Shin knows he's a hard sell. Asami thinks he's worth it. Post-Finale.
1. Right

Spur-of-the-moment fanfiction I wrote because damn, those two pieces by general-iroh-the-second with these two were really good. And now I ship them. And now I have another love triangle/OT3 thing with them and General Iroh.

Also, I hope this ship is named Shinsami. Because it sounds like a sandwich. And I like sandwiches.

08080808080

He had known the Avatar would have her reservations about restoring his bending. He wasn't born yesterday. Shin had exploited, cheated, and stolen from a variety of benders and non-benders alike through his waterbending capabilities. He knew he and Zolt and the other Triple Threat members would be a hard sell. His bending was possibly lost forever given his choices in life.

But damn would he regret it if he didn't try.

"Absolutely not," the firebending brat glowered at Shin, not even giving his girlfriend a chance to reject him. Talk about a control-freak. Then again, Shin knew that. The Avatar was in for one hell of a ride with Mako. "There is no way she's giving you back your bending, Shin."

"Why don't you let her answer for herself, champ?" Shin shrugged his shoulders and gave Mako a teasing smile. "Didn't we teach you to respect a woman and her choices?"

"Yeah, right," Mako scoffed and bent down to meet the Avatar's ear. "This is the guy who got Bolin in that mess in the first place, Korra. Bo's bending was almost taken. This guy is irresponsible and a criminal. He'll just use his bending the same way he did last time. Republic City doesn't need that right down."

"I didn't think that I was a threat of such high standard," Shin said, his fingers tracing circles in his pockets. "I'm flattered, Mako."

The Avatar remained silent and Shin frowned. Didn't this girl speak, have a mind of her own? It was kind of making him sick that someone with so much power could be domesticated like that. If he had been the Avatar, no man or woman would get to him the way the firebender punk was digging into her.

"Hey guys!" a door opened from behind them and Shin swerved around. There was Bolin, with four sack lunches tucked in his arms. And there was…

Hot damn, Shin thought as he observed the young woman making her way towards the desk. Her hair was a lustrous black, cascading down her back in gentle waves. Bright green eyes cast a glance in his direction and he swore he saw a ghost of a smile grace her plum-red lips. Smooth skin, full-figured, and not to mention a great sense of fashion….Shin bit into his lip hard. It was taking all of his willpower not to just holler and whistle until day's end.

"Shady Shin! How's it going?" Bolin's voice called Shin back from his (hopefully inconspicuous) ogling. "What are you doing here?"

"He wants his bending back," Mako said, "Like it isn't obvious enough."

"Sheesh, you really haven't changed at all, kid," Shin sighed. Such a…what was that word? Started with a p or g or something -

"Well, why haven't you given it back to him yet?" the little vixen spoke and damn, if Shin couldn't see stars faster. Sultry, sweet, and not to mention on his side in this little bending - wait, did she really just say that?

"What?" Mako turned his attention towards her, his lips snaking up into a snarl. "Do you not know who this is? Do you not know what he does? He's a criminal! Someone who used their bending to exploit others. We can't give it back to him. It's not - "

"I have no doubt that we killed people throughout this, Mako," her voice cut into his rant, suddenly losing it sultry edge. "We've hurt a lot of people. You with your bending, me with my glove. Would it be alright for you to have your bending back, if you realized what you potentially have done with it?"

"Now, that's different Asami…" Mako trailed, his voice taking on that motherly quality he would use with Bolin when they were kids. This wasn't his brother though. It was full-grown, fully capable woman. Geez, what a disrespectful piece of -

"No it's not," this Asami retorted, her voice growing stronger as her eyes narrowed. "You want to pretend that there's some kind of line we can draw between who gets their bending back and who doesn't. But you're missing the obvious here, Mako: his bending shouldn't have been taken away in the first place. It was stolen from him. A part of him was taken by some lunatic and he probably thought there was no way of getting it back. Now he has a chance and you and Korra are just going to play keepaway because it's convenient? It doesn't work like that Mako. Let him decide what he wants to do with it after he has it back. Let him fail or succeed on his own. But it is not your choice to make."

Huh…Shin really didn't know what to say. This Asami chick was downright furious at the kid, her hands balled into tight fists. He didn't realize…didn't think it was his right to have his bending back. It had always been a part of who he was; he could do fine without it he guessed, if he needed to. But now that she said that…

"Alright then," everyone in the room turned to Korra, her eyes closed and her face calm. "Kneel down in front of the desk, please. This should only take a minute or two."

"What, Korra?" Mako's eyebrows knitted into panicked confusion. "Really? But he could still - "

"He could still be a criminal without his bending, Mako," Korra said coolly as she rose from the desk, standing up to her full height. "Those do exist you know."

"Yeah, but Korra -" she waved a hand in his direction and he was immediately silenced.

Well, guess she's not as domesticated after all, Shin couldn't help but smile as Mako was stunned into silence. The day the control-freak couldn't control. Ah, yes. This would be a story to tell the boys.

"I have the power to give back what is rightfully his," Korra continued. "What kind of Avatar would I be if I didn't help him when I could? He may be scum, but he's no Ozai or Yakone."

"I resent that remark," Shin snickered as he knelt down. "I'm too much of a neat freak to be scum."

"You know what I meant," was the Avatar's only reply, her fingers brushing across her forehead.

Shin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A bright light flashed across the room and a sudden rush of adrenaline flooded his body. His heart stomped against his chest and his nerves prickled. Before he could panic, the sensation was over, replaced by a calm warmth blanketing over his skin. The light faded from the room and the Avatar drew back her hand.

Within moments, he could feel the water in the cup on the desk sway back and forth, itching to be released. With a quick jerk of his wrist, Shin pulled the water out of the cup and circled it across the room, a smile stretching wide across his face. He had his bending back.

He had his bending back.

"Wow, that's great, Shin!" Bolin went up to his former boss and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Good for you. Hope you do some good with it this time around!"

"We'll see," Shin wasn't about to make any promises. But…it was a second chance.

"Just remember that as a bender, you're always chased by Bei Fong and her top forces," Korra smirked, "I don't think you would stand a chance."

"We'll see," Shin repeated, his heart too light to give into banter and snarky comebacks. "Thanks, Avatar. It was a real pleasure."

"See you around, Shady Shin!" Bolin waved as Shin made his way towards the door.

"Bye, Bolin," Shin waved back as he opened the door. He turned back and caught Mako's eye, his face still captured in shock.

"See you around, toots," he said with a whistle and a wink. The look Mako gave him the moment he closed the door was worth a whole other story.

Shin hummed along to the streetcars and chatter outside of the Pro-Bending Arena. He almost felt like skipping and laughing like he did when he was a kid; when he didn't know that his parents were crimelords and he wasn't expected to take on the family business. When they thought there would be a way out for him.

But how would there ever be a way out for him if they never tried to find it?

"Hey, Shin!" he stopped mid-tracks at the all-too-new-and-familiar voice. Turning around, he was met with the approaching Asami who had defended him. What could she want? "Wait up!"

"Waiting," Shin replied, his posture slacking a little. It was normal for women to come to him, flirt and tempt him, the whole shebang. But women like this were far and few between and she certainly didn't seem like the easy type…

"Thanks," Asami said as she caught up to him, her hand clutching onto one of the sack lunches that Bolin had brought in. "I thought I lost you. Big crowd today."

"Yeah…" Shin trailed, his fingers circling the folds of his pockets once more. Should he thank her? Treat her to something? It only seemed right after the stunt she pulled in front of her friends….

"I was wondering, do you have some time to chat?" Asami asked him. "We could eat lunch at the park. There's more than enough in this sack for the both of us. The only thing we really need is something to drink. There's a great strawberry-lemonade stand nearby. Would you like some of that?"

"Sure?" Shin cocked an eyebrow. "But, what's this all about?"

"A job opportunity," Asami answered as she took the lead towards the park.

"What makes you think I need a job?" Shin asked. "And you barely look twenty."

"It's either an honest job or a jail cell in a week or two," Asami turned to grin at him, the slight gleam in her eyes sparking goosebumps across Shin's arms. "And I'm nineteen."

"Oh…" was all Shin really had to say. At least I won't be going to jail for that.…

After Shin bought the drinks (because he had to do something for her), they strolled around the park until they came around a vacant bench. They sat down and Asami unpacked the sack. It contained fruit, seal jerky, and a large cup of noodles.

"Here," Asami passed him a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks," Shin replied, his fingers brushing against hers as he took them.

"You're welcome."

"No, I mean, thanks for…you know," Shin struggled to find the right words. When was the last time he expressed gratitude to anybody? "For what you did back there. From bender to bender, that meant a lot."

Asami giggled, the sound tickling Shin's ears. "I'm not a bender."

Okay, Shin had to gape at that. He wasn't expecting that.

"You're not a - " Shin stopped himself. No stupid, she already told you that.

He faintly recalled her talking about fighting with an electric glove when she confronted Mako, but he had been so wrapped up in his own little world he hadn't connected the dots. This only made this woman more of a rarity. A non-bender that defended benders? Unheard of this city, especially with the Equalists still trying to wreck havoc in the city. Though he had heard that asshole of a Lieutenant was trying to smooth things over.

Shit, now he was getting ahead of himself. He needed to stick to one story at a time.

"Then…why?" was all Shin could really ask her, dumbfounded as he was.

She gave him a soft smile and turned her attention to the food, taking bites out of a plum-apple and delicately slurping down the noodles. Once he realized she wasn't talking any time soon, he asked for the bowl and she complied. They took turns eating the noodles, sharing in a relatively peaceful silence. Children were playing in the open grass, couples walking by and taking shy glances at each other. Been awhile since he'd done either one….

"In truth, I really shouldn't defend any of you," Asami finally said, her eyes looking off to a couple of bending teenagers sparring in the distance. One was an earthbender, the other a waterbender. "I should be just like my father. I should be consumed by hatred for what a bender did to my mother, for what a bender did to me. I really should despise all of you."

Shin stood quiet, his mouth going dry. He hadn't been in this position for quite some time. Listening to someone talk about their personal lives and problems. Was never really good at it either. Hell, he didn't even know this girl. But…he was curious. And he owed her enough to hear her out.

"But you are not your bending," Asami continued. "Not all firebenders are murderers and cheaters. Not all waterbenders are corrupt politicians and lunatics. And not all earthbenders are brave and charismatic. When it comes down to it, you're all just people with something special to offer the world. We all get our lot in life. I know our system isn't perfect right now, but maybe it can be equal and fair soon…someday. I'd like to help make that a reality."

"How you gonna do it?" Shin asked, doing his best to hide the fact that the next time he saw Mako, he would rightly punch him in the face. Who in their right mind cheats on a girl like her?

"I'm not too entirely sure yet," she admitted, taking a sip of her strawberry-lemonade. "But I know I can't just be involved with non-benders. It has to be a coalition of benders and non-benders fighting along side one another, helping one another achieve equality. I know that's what my mother would have wanted."

She turned her head to meet his gaze, a quiet determination etched into her face. "And that's where you come in."

"Me?" Shin pointed at himself, more confused than ever. What did he have to do with this?

"Being in crime almost your entire life, you know all about the city's problems," she said, "Where the most impoverished dwell, the height of crime in each district, where non-benders and benders alike face the most prejudice and discrimination. You're an insider into what makes this place so unequal in the first place. And I would like you to help me change that."

Well, if someone had told him his crime resume would end up getting him a job like this…

"Yeah, but there are tons of crooks like me out there," Shin said. "Why me?"

Asami shrugged, "You were in the right place at the right time."

Shin had to chuckle at that one, "Darlin', I ain't ever been in the right place at the right time."

"Well, now's your chance to be," she replied, standing up to throw away their trash. "It's an opportunity, Shin. Are you going to take it or not?"

Blinking a few times, Shin tried his hardest to wrap his head around the idea that someone, in someway wanted him. Wanted him to help them, to make something of himself. No one…no one had ever given Shin the chance to get out of this life. He had born in it, raised in it, and he had been expected to die in it. Non-benders weren't the only ones that faced oppression in this city.

Maybe this really was an opportunity after all.

"Why the hell not?" he looked up and grinned at her. She returned the gesture and stretched out her hand to help him up the bench.

"Ooo, now that was a mistake," he chuckled as he pulled up and into her, his face just above hers.

"And why's that?" Asami challenged, a flash of mischief crossing her eyes.

"Because once a lady offers her hand to me, I never let it go," he said, taking the trash from her other hand and leading them to dispose of it. "You're stuck with me, sweetheart."

"That doesn't seem so bad," she squeezed his hand a little for reassurance. "Just don't get ahead of yourself, Shades."

"Shades?" Shin cocked his head to the side before throwing her smirk. "I like it."

"I thought you would," her smile grew wider.

"So, what do you want to do now, Miss Humanitarian?"

"We could get started on the plans, but technically you're not hired by Future Industries yet, so we'll need to have you fill out some paperwork…"

"Wait…you work for Future Industries?

"Well, not exactly work, more like - "

"And your name is Asami?"

"Um, yes?"

It took him a few moments more to connect the thoughts.

"Holy shit," was all he could breathe out.


	2. A Start

Shin had not been kidding about holding hands. His was still intertwined with her own as the sun set on the city and their…date of sorts seemed to be coming to an end. Not that Asami wanted to admit it. She definitely had not been looking for anything romantic when she ran off on her friends and chased Shin through the streets. The objective was a partner, someone that could help her achieve true equality in this run-down city. It had not been for the pursuit of a date or a potential romance.

Then again, she hadn't been in pursuit of a date when she hit Mako with her moped.

Asami let out a sigh as they walked amongst the dispersing throng. The ache in her chest at the mere thought of Mako told her how little she needed a relationship of any kind right now. Especially with someone such as Shady Shin, a criminal that had yet to show if he could reform.

"Why the long face, doll?" Shin's voice drew her back to the present and she noticed they had stopped in front of an antique shop. Asami looked up at Shin, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. She would have chuckled had the situation been less damper.

"Oh, it's nothing," Asami waved him off, forcing a small smile upon her face. "Just thinking about…_this_."

Shin grinned at her remark and started to walk again, "_This_, huh? You know, I was thinking about the same thing just now."

"Really?" Asami asked. "Please, elaborate."

He laughed a little before responding, his other hand making circles in his pocket, "Well, just to how…_unexpected_ it is. If someone had told me that on top of getting my bending back, I would meet _the_ Asami Sato and she would offer me a job as well as kinda going on a date with her…honestly? I wouldn't know what to say other than 'piss off.'"

"So you do think this is a date?" she mused as she edged into him, her shoulder brushing against his.

"I said kinda, didn't I?" Shin huffed, "And it's not like you can deny that it doesn't feel like one. I bought you a drink, we went for a troll in the park, we're holding hands - "

"The last one was by a little force."

"You could let go anytime you want, sweetheart," Shin pointed out.

"Alright then," Asami smirked as she pulled her hand away and ran a few steps forward.

Shin blinked a couple of times before looking down at his hand, an almost forlorn expression crossing his eyes. "Now why'd you go and do that?"

"Because you can't chase me if you're holding my hand," Asami winked at him. "Who knows? If you catch me, you might be able to hold my hand again."

"Asami, I am not chasing you around downtown at 6 o'clock in the evening," Shin said. "I really don't want the cops thinking I'm trying to kidnap you."

She laughed and took a few more steps backwards. "C'mon, Shin. I think you're just scared."

"Scared. Please," Shin scoffed, digging his hands further into his pockets. "I've chased down men and women twice as fast as you."

"Oh, so you think I'm slow?" Asami crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you know just what I'm capable of."

"I know _plenty_ of what you're capable of," Shin replied. "I've heard the stories. But a pampered princess isn't going to outrun a street tramp. Guaranteed."

"The how about we test that theory?"

"Asami, I already told you - "

"Winner gets to pick the next date," and with those words, Asami turned and scurried back towards the park. She could only imagine the wheels reeling in Shin's head at her words. Soon enough, she turned the corner and her smile grew wide as she saw a blur of blue run towards her.

_Got him_, Asami thoughts, running back towards the park , dodging all the obstacles and people in her path. And while she ran, her thoughts trailed back to the problem at hand: the whole date thing. With a guy like Shin. Her father…

_Your father doesn't matter right now_, Asami berated herself. _All that matters is fixing the damage he's done. And keeping your head in the game. That means no distraction and definitely no -_

Her thoughts were cut off as a surge of water from the fountain she had neared came rushing towards her. She put her hands up and closed her eyes but when the water seemed to pass by her, she opened them, amazed at what she saw despite herself. A ball of water was encased around her and was slowly turning into ice, effectively trapping her unless she thought it was a good idea to kick ice and get wet as night descended.

"Shin!" Turning around and crossing her arms, she saw Shin break from his run, grinning from ear to ear. He dug his hands into his pockets as he neared and opened the ball of water that had not completely frozen over yet.

"Told ya," Shin drawled, "I've caught men and women twice as fast. All because of this little thing."

"This is a pretty impressive technique," Asami walked around the ball and tapped the ice, "Solid as a rock. When did you learn how to do that?"

"Started about…when I was 11? 12, maybe," Shin explained, "I was being chased down by some punk teenagers that belonged to a rival gang and they thought getting to one of the lead's kids would send a message. Terrified snot that I was, I saw this barrel of water and it sort of just happened. It came out of nowhere but instinct. I'm definitely no prodigy when it comes to this stuff but I'm good enough."

"You're more than good enough," Asami said as she made her way back to the center with Shin. "Shin…what can I say? You're…I kind of like you."

"Kind of?" Shin scoffed playfully, turning his head away from her. "And after I chased you down and everything? I'm insulted."

But before she could say anything, he turned his back and leaned down, inches from her face. "But it's a start."

Despite herself, Asami blushed and smiled, taking a step back so he wouldn't do anything too rash. Shin took the hint and leaned back, raising his arms. She quirked an eyebrow, but soon her eyes widened as he curled his fists and broke the ball of ice. With a few waves of his hands, the ice circled around him, shimmering in the soft moonlight that had crept up on them. Asami was dazzled as it soon became a whip of water that Shin dropped it back into the fountain.

"Not a prodigy, huh?" Asami asked.

"I know a few tricks," Shin shrugged. "That's it."

Smiling, Asami leaned in and took his hand, cocking her head. "C'mon, walk me back to the Arena. I left my vespa there."

He smiled back, "So this means I pick the next date then?"

"Yes, you do."

"Welp, looks like we're going graverobb - _ow_!"

"Be serious."

"Alright, the traditional dinner then - hey, I have an idea! How about one of those movies too? I heard there coming out with an 'animated' movie…moving hand-drawn pictures! It's supposed to be based on a fairytale or something. Sounds pretty neat."

"You like fairytales, Shades?"

"….Just watch it with me, okay doll?"

Asami giggled. He was right. This was a start.


End file.
